


happenstance

by its_mike_kapufty



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [29]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_mike_kapufty/pseuds/its_mike_kapufty
Summary: it's rare, especially for two, but sometimes life aligns perfectly.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170695
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	happenstance

**Author's Note:**

> Just some poetry about RandL. ♥️

we didn’t have to live in a world with azure overhead and under  
and a blanket of grass so _there_ we forget.  
where the air itself cradles leaves to the ground - or the ichor of seawater,  
and what starlight you break for bread glows on wet-flecked skin.

we didn’t have to live in a world with music  
and pluck and vibrations thrumming out from our cores.  
where sap-stickied toes bounced on oaken barn floors,  
yet your tap-tickled tongue knew the words.

we didn’t have to live in a world with any laughter  
and eyes that know mirth within before without.  
where the punchline isn’t some key from a cheek,  
rather that you thought first of me from the start.

we didn’t have to live in a world with company  
and campfires catching pieces of our heart that slip through.  
where to be joined is to be normal natural god-given _us,_  
so i’ll tell it to orion while you doze.

I didn’t have to live in a world where i had You  
and you grabbed my heart by its sad sleepy throat.  
where the other half of me exists, it’s in you - another truth -  
but here we are  
and thirty-five years more isn’t enough.


End file.
